my story challenge's
by DeschenesB
Summary: These stories are ideas that I had but didn't want to write anyone can take one and write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER/ONCE UPON A TIME CHALLENGE.**

**Plot: Harry Potter is the son of Regina the evil queen.**

**Rules: Harry was lost when Regina cast the original curse bringing everyone to storybrooke and she has been searching for him ever since.**

**She must find him when he is between the ages of six to ten years old.**

**Regina cast the curse not to hurt anyone but so that she and her son could live out their lives in happiness.**

**Regina doesn't lose her powers when the curse is cast but everyone else does.**

**Harry doesn't care that his mother was the evil queen the only thing that matters to him is that she loves him and that she's his mother.**

**Henry can be adopted by Regina as a brother for Harry or he can be adopted by someone else but he must still grow up in storybrooke and break the curse.**

**Henry must see the world in black and white in his mind Regina is evil and the charming's are good.**

**Harry must have magic and it should be wandless magic. Super Harry/Regina.**

**Forbidden: Harry hating his mother or treating her badly in anyway.**

**Any relationship that's not a mother son one between Regina and Harry.**

**No bashing towards Harry or Regina, if you want to bash some characters than anyone else is allowed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson Challenge.**

**Plot: Harry is the demigod son of Demeter the goddess of agriculture.**

**Rules: When the Potters die Harry is left on the Dursleys doorstep by Dumbledore only for his real mother (Demeter) to come and pick him up bringing him to camp half blood.**

**Harry's demigod powers are the wood release of Hashirama senju and sage mode. (What his sage mode looks like is up to you.)**

**Harry will also have his magic but because he's a demigod his magic can be used wandlessly.**

**Harry must someday become immortal and a major god.**

**Harry can't join the Titans or the giants.**

**He can be either light, grey, or dark but he can't be evil.**

**Optional: Harry can go to Hogwarts or he can stay at camp half blood if you do have him go to Hogwarts you should have him eventually become so angered and disgusted by the sheep of the magical world of England that in his anger he taps into his godly powers and destroys England by turning it into a forest.**

**You can have him in a harem or he can just have one girlfriend. (Must be either a god or a demigod can also be a Titan but she must be one who is on the gods side.)**

**Forbidden: No pairing Harry with a guy.(Have nothing against gay men but don't like reading about it.)**

**Percy and Harry as friends they must have clashing ideals such as Percy wanting to save everyone while Harry knowing that you can't save everyone and sometimes you must sacrifice someone or something in order to save others. (Harry's ideals should be kill one to save ten. Kill ten to save a hundred. Kill a hundred to save a thousand. Kill a thousand to save a million.)**

**Harry mustn't join Dumbledore, Voldemort or the ministry.**

**Harry can't be some goody two shoes that goes around forgiving his enemies or forgiving someone who betrays him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buffy the vampire slayer/Heroes.**

**Plot: Alexander 'Xander' Harris has always had the ability to understand how things worked but when Buffy Summers comes to town exposing the dark side of sunnydale to himself and his friends his powers begin to change and grow.**

**Rules: Xander has to have the power of Sylar from the TV show heroes.**

**He must be exactly like Sylar only he can take a demon apart and gain their powers. (magic, strength, speed, healing, ext.)**

**He must hide his ability's from his friends they can eventually find out about them or they can stay in the dark it's your choice.**

**If his friends do find out about his powers then you should have Buffy and Giles want him to either stop using them or they will kill him before he can be corrupted from the demonic powers. You can have Willow either side with Xander or she can betray him and side with Buffy and Giles.**

**Xander's should be with either Faith or Jenny Calendar, if he dates Faith then she should start out with only being with him because he can keep her safe with his powers. As for Jenny she should begin dating him in order to increase her clan's power with his ability's they should eventually fall in love with him. Xander can either be in love with them or he can just be using them for something.**

**Forbidden: No pairing Xander with Willow or Buffy.**

**No bashing of Xander, you can bash Angel, Buffy, and the others if you want.**

**Angel staying alive Xander must be the one to kill him.**

**No demon Xander. (Xander cannot become a demon or a vampire.)**

**Xander cannot be weak or a wimp.**

**Xander can't die or be killed in the story you write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heroes/Worm challenge.**

**Plot: When Taylor Hebert comes out of the locker she gains the power of Sylar from Heroes.**

**Rules: Taylor must be a villain.**

**Taylor's first power that she steals must be telekinesis.**

**Taylor must get revenge on her tormenters and discover that Sophia is shadow stalker.**

**When she goes to kill her bullies she must kill shadow stalker first and gain her power scaring the crap out of her other tormenters by the way she kills shadow stalker.**

**Taylor cannot team up with anybody she must be a loner.**

**Taylor sticks with villains for her first murders in order to avoid the PRT until she gains enough power to take them on. **

**Optional: Taylor's secret identity must remain a secret if someone does find out about it they should either be killed by Taylor or silenced forever.**

**Taylor uses one of her powers and creates a new identity as a hero in order to lay low.**

**Forbidden: Taylor cannot be killed in the story she's the main character.**

**Taylor can't be caught by the good guys unless it's for a short time or part of some kind of plan that she has. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Buffy the vampire slayer/ Mass effect.**

**Plot: Xander instead of dressing up as a solder for Halloween he dresses up as the illusive man from the mass effect game series.**

**Rules: Xander must become the illusive man from Halloween.**

**The illusive man that xander dresses as can be the one from the game or he can be from an A.U. if he goes as an A.U. version then that version must be a biotic and altered making him stronger and faster than a normal human. **

**Xander must create his own Cerberus with the intent to protect humanity at all costs from demons and supernatural threats as well as advance them to the stars.**

**Xander must be willing to do whatever it takes to unite and protect humanity. He can be evil or good but he must be seen as evil by his enemies, everything he does is for humanity and its advancement.**

**His friends can either side with him or against him, if they side against him then they must be considered a threat by Xander and dealt with by him. You can have him kill them or he could use magic to send them away to another dimension with no way home.**

**Wolf, Ram, and Heart must be a part of this story they should be Xanders enemies while he works to better mankind they must work to stop him.**

**The powers that be should come to see him as a threat to their plans and try to kill him.**

**Forbidden: No slash nothing against gays I just don't like reading about them.**

**No harem for Xander he can have a girlfriend or two but they must not know about each other.**

**No giving demons a chance Xander must be human centric anything not human in his mind must die.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buffy the vampire slayer/ the vampire diaries.**

**Plot: Xander dresses up as Klaus from the TV show the vampire diaries on Halloween and turned into him for the night.**

**Rules: when Giles breaks the bust of Janus and ends the spell Xander must go home, fall asleep and begin to transition into an original vampire.**

**Xander must have all the powers of Klaus when he becomes a vampire even the un activated werewolf gene.**

**Xander must activate his werewolf side and become a hybrid.**

**Xander must have none of the weaknesses of either a vampire or werewolf.**

**His friends should either be okay with what he is or afraid and try to either kill him or contain him. If they are afraid of him and become his enemy you should have Xander either compel them, turn them, or kill them.**

**This story should be a harem starring Willow, Faith, Cordelia, Buffy, Dawn, Anya, Tara, and whoever else you want.**

**Forbidden: No slash.**

**Xander cannot be killed by either the good guys or the bad guys.**

**He cannot become a wimp or wussy he must be like Klaus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buffy the vampire slayer/ the vampire diaries.**

**Plot: Xander is chosen by Qetsiyah to become a hunter.**

**Rules: Qetsiyah must appear before Xander in either season 2 or 3 she must tell him what he is and why his powers were created. She must also train him to kill Sylis and become the greatest vampire hunter he can be.**

**This story should have major character death it it, Buffy and Giles should be killed off by either Angel, the mayor, Faith, or some demon looking to make a name for himself. Willow can either survive as a cripple or killed, Cordelia and Oz can escape and move on with their lives or be killed by someone or something. (As a twist of irony Cordelia can be killed by a mugger and Oz killed by a werewolf hunter.)**

**With the Scooby gang dead Xander must leave the hellmouth take a five year training trip and then head to mystic falls a couple of years before season one of the vampire diaries start.**

**This story can be either a harem or just one girl with him, if you do go the harem route these are the girls that Xander should be with. (Qetsiyah, Bonnie, Caroline, and anyone else you want.)**

**Forbidden: Xander being killed off.**

**Damon and Stefan or any other vampire being allowed to live by Xander unless it's part of some plan.**

**Powers Xander should have: resistance to being compelled.**

**Medium resistance to magic. (Meaning only high level spells can hurt him.)**

**The more vampires that he kills the stronger and faster he becomes.**

**Heightened senses and healing.**

**The ability to use magic but only as an average witch or male witch.**

**You can add any other powers that you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

Highschool DxD/ Hellsing.

Plot: When Issei Hyoudou is killed by Raynare his fallen angel girlfriend Issei in his desire to live discards his humanity and becomes a vampire like Alucard from Hellsing.

Rules: Issei must not become a devil he must become a vampire and stay one.

Issei must also have had a bad childhood one that makes him hate humans but because he was so week he put on a mask of being a pervert in order to hide his hatred. His hatred must also extend to god who he likes to call the hypocrite god.

For this story you can give Issei a harem or keep him single.

Issei's powers should be exactly like Alucard's but he must have the ability to use any and all dark magic, as for a sacred gear you can give him boosted gear or any other gear that you want him to have.

Issei can interact and be allies with devils but he can't become one or be someones slave like Alucard was to Integra.

When Issei kills someone and drains their blood he gains their memories and powers no matter what species they are. (the only exception are the angels due to their holy aura)

Forbidden: No yoai.

Issei can not be killed off from the story.

No nice and kind Issei he's a vampire blood, murder, and sex is what it's all about.

No slave Issei he's his own master.

Issei can not be made weak in this story he must become stronge enough to over power any and all enemies that he will have.


	9. Chapter 9

P**Plot: This story should start in Harry Potter's fifth year where instead of his godfather being sent through the veil of death he is. Harry should immediately come out of the veil only he should look somewhere in his late twenty's. **

**Rules: Harry must be bad ass.**

**While inside the veil Death decided just for shit and giggles to throw Harry into the star wars universe old republic style.**

**Harry must have trained as a jedi only to join the sith latter on in life.**

**Harry should be immortal.**

**When Harry comes back to his original world he must be exactly like a sith, plot and manipulate his way to power.**

**This story should be made in two parts, story one should be his rise to power, While story two should start in the mass effect universe during the first contact war at Shanxi with the Turians. **

**The first story should be about Harry defeating both Voldemort and Dumbledore, afterwards it should show his rise to turning the Earth into his empire.**

**The second story should have him completely dominate the Turians during the first contact war.**

**Can follow the mass effect story line or you can create an A.U.**

**Forbidden: Humanity cannot become the council's bitch an alliance is okay but the human empire must rule itself.**

**No slash. (Harry should have a harem of females to serve his every whim.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Assassin's creed/Naruto crossover.**

Plot: When Naruto is eight years old he's attacked by some villagers and almost killed, Enraged by the fact that he was almost killed due to being stuck inside of such a weak child the kyuubi uses his power to make Naruto stronger.

Rules: Every night when Naruto goes to sleep he dreams of his ancestor who was an assassin because of this he slowly begins to gain his ancesters skills leading him to begin his journey through life.

As he grows as an assassin he begins to notice things that he never saw before, things like how the villagers treat him and how they call him a demon fox or the kyuubi child. Because of this stuff he learns that he holds the kyuubi inside of him, deciding that he needed answers he uses his skills to sneak into the hokages tower in order to gain answers. Once inside the hokages office he discovers a file that details his life and who his parents are, depending on which route you decide to go on the file can have whatever else you want in it such as the plans on turning Naruto into a weapon for the village.

If you go this route though Naruto should become enraged and flee the village only to come back later in order to exact his vengeance on those involved in making his life hell.

The rest of the story is up to you but there must be bashing of Sasuke, Sakura, Danzo, The elders, and the civilian council members.

Naruto must keep his abilities a secret from everyone that means no trusting anyone.

You can have a harem for Naruto or he can be by himself but the woman he's paired with most be serious kunoichi.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter/ Prototype 1 and 2.

Plot: When Voldemort attacked the Potters he only stunned them, he then cast the killing curse at Harry Potter who reflected it back destroying Voldemort. A couple of minutes later Dumbledore arrives he awakes James Potter and his wife Lilly then declares Nathan Potter Harry's twin brother the boy who lived.

Rules: This must be a wrong boy who lived story, Harry is the true boy who lived but his brother is given credit.

Harry must be abandoned by the Potters, he can be put in an orphanage or he can go to the Dursley's.

Harry must be infected by the black light virus when he is eight years old, how he become infected is up to you.

When it's time for Harry to go to Hogwarts he must go undercover by consuming someone and taking over their identity, the person he consumes must be a pureblood from a powerful family. no one should discover his true identity.

This should be an evil Dumbledore story.

This story should have bashing of the Potters/Weasleys/Dumbledore/and the dark lord Voldemort.

Whenever Harry consumes a wizard or witch he gains their magic as well as their memories.

Harry should be an evolved like Alex Mercer.

No one should know who Harry is he must stay hidden as the person he consumed.

Harry must destroy Dumbledore, and the Potters in almost everyway that he could.


	12. Chapter 12

Worm/The Darkness.

Plot: Taylor Herbet triggers with the power of the darkness from the video game and comic book.

Rules: Taylor must be a villain.

While in the shadows or darkness Taylor is the most powerful being in the world there is nothing that she can't do she only needs her imagination, but once in the light she has only above average strength and speed.

Taylor doesn't join the under siders or any other gangs she must create her own gang and become a major player in the underground.

Taylor can't be a wimp she should be willing to do anything in order to get what she wants.

Once Taylor gains her powers she must use them to get her revenge on those who bullied and abused her, This must be her first murders and her first act as a villain.

A villain or a hero from the PRT must kill her father either by accident or on purpose thus making her fall further into darkness and villainy.

Optional: The darkness can have a will of its own or it can be completely under Taylors control its your choice.

Taylor can be overpowered and completely dominate everyone or you can have her which ever way you want her to be, the only thing she can't be is weak.

Taylor can have a relationship with a girl or boy its your choice, but I would prefer you to have her with a girl.

Forbidden: Taylor can't be killed off in this story.

Taylor must also not be caught by the bad or good guys unless its part of her plan.

As a side bonus the end bringers should only attack once every ten years and the attack should only have one end bringer attacking.


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy the vampire slayer/Charmed/Harry Potter.

Plot: Xander must some how become a dark lighter from the charmed universe.

Rules: This story must be a Harry Potter/Charmed/Buffy crossover.

Xander must become a dark lighter, he can be made one by the forces of evil or he can born one and had his powers sealed by the powers that be.

Xander must be evil in this story, he can become evil instantly/the minute his powers are unleashed or he can slowly fall and become evil by first doing very small bad things until he becomes pure evil.

Xander must seduce Willow, Faith, Dawn, and Amy to the dark side. you can add others if you want but Willow, Faith, Dawn, and Amy must become his evil lovers/followers/minions.

Xander must have a pairing with one or more women from the TV shows.

Xander's desire and purpose is simple seduce the fighters of the light to the dark and if he can't make them evil then he kills them.

If Buffy isn't seduced into being evil then she must be killed off. Giles should be turned by a vampire and then unleashed onto the council of watchers.

Powers Xander should have: Dark orbing. sensing the evil inside of others and slowly bringing it out until they commit an act of evil and become evil permanently. Summoning a crossbow that can kill anything with poisoned arrows. the ability to kill with his hands. spell casting. Able to make more dark lighters. and immortality.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter/Percy Jackson challenge.

Plot: Harry Potter is the demi-god son of Lupa the wolf goddess.

Rules: Harry is left with his mortal father James Potter but on the day when Voldemort attacks James survives and Lilly Potter Harry's stepmother dies.

Dumbledore proclaims Nathan Potter the boy who lived when it's really Harry who survived the killing curse. Mortal magic doesn't work on Gods, monsters, or demi-gods only magic powered by a god or a monster effects those with divine blood.

James Potter decides to abandon Harry at an orphanage due to the fact that he's not as important as the boy who lived.

At six years old Harry runs away from the orphanage due to abuse, For the next four years he lives in the woods and becomes feral. eventually his mother finds him and brings him to Artemis and her hunters for help.

Artemis takes Harry in and helps him out, There relationship should start off as a Teacher/student one and become Friends and then lovers.

Harry's demi-god powers should be the ability to transform into a wolf like the ones from the movie twilight, he should also become incredibly powerful in both mortal and divine magic. he should also become a master archer and swordsman.

Harry must become immortal either a god or like the hunters of Artemis.

Optional: Harry can go to Hogwarts or he can stay away from the magical world and let them die off due to their own stupidity.

Harry must marry Artemis and stay loyal to her no harem or any other girlfriends.

Forbidden: Harry cannot join the titans, the ministry, the dark lord, or Dumbledore.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Highschool DxD.

Plot: Percy Jackson left America due to being betrayed by Annabeth and the Gods as well as the demi-gods. While crossing the world he has an encounter that changes him from a normal demi-god into a half god half devil.

Rules: Percy was betrayed by Annabeth who cheated on him with another demi-god.

The gods betray him out of fear for how powerful he is.

The demi-gods betray him because they don't want to face the wrath of the gods.

While travelling the world he makes allies with different factions such as the devils, the Norse Gods, The Shinto Gods, and the Yoaki faction.

He must become a devil by either joining a peerage or one of his ancestors was a devil and while on the verge of death he activated his devil blood in order to live.

Percy should be one of the strongest in the world but don't make him to Op.

Forbidden: Percy can't have a sacred gear he must use his own power.

Percy can not forgive Annabeth and get back together with her.

Percy can't forgive the gods if a fight every breaks out and the Gods are losing he won't help them.

This should be a harem fanfic. Percy/Rias/Akeno/Sona/whoever else you want to add.


	16. Chapter 16

Battlestar Galatica.

Plot: Instead of the Cylons declaring war against the humans and wiping them out they make peace and help humanity grow stronger then ever.

Rules: No evil Cylons.

No Cylons betraying humanity.

No Cylons infiltrating humanity's government.

No final five.

Humanity and the Cylons make peace.

An alien race attacks the humans and the Cylons forcing them to rely on each other.

Because of the cooperation between humanity and the Cylons they manage to defeat their enemies and rebuild their lives.

This story can be a cross over if you want to make it one.

Forbidden: The Cylons cannot betray humanity nor can humanity betray the Cylons they must stick together and put away there differences.


End file.
